Questioning
by ilovezexionandaxel23
Summary: I ran through the forest, listening to the sound of my heart pounding. I was running towards a force, a force that only I could feel. I quickly turned right to be stopped in my tracks. There in front of me was a tall black figure...
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I ran. I ran and ran and ran. Through the brush and weeds in the dark forest I ran. I dodged the trees, trying not to hit them. The sound of my heart pounding set a beat for my feet to follow. I ran towards a force, a force that only I felt. I kept thinking of him as I ran, my heart aching and getting hotter somehow.

I quickly turned right and skidded to a stop. My heart was pounding hard and my breath came out in gasps. I stared at what was in front of me. He was tall, wearing a black cloak and black gloves and boots. His hood was up, keeping me from seeing his hair and eyes.

My eyes widened. I shook my head. "It can't be," I whispered.

The blacked cloaked man smirked. "But yet it can," he replied.

I tried to backup, but I couldn't. Some invisible force kept me from leaving that spot I was at. I stared at where his eyes would be if I could see them.

"Why have you forgotten me?" the figure asked.

"I haven't," I replied softly. "How could I?"

As soon as I finished asking that question, he brought up his gloved hand to silence me.

"Don't ask me questions. I thought you had it memorized that I'm the one that asks the questions," he said, the smirk reappearing on his face.

I gasped. "Axel?" I squeaked out.

He chuckled and brought down his hood to reveal his flaming red, spiked hair and his bright emerald green eyes. "Surprise," he smirked.

My eyes locked with his. "H-h-how di-," I started.

His finger on my lips stopped me from finishing my question. "How did I survive? It's quite simple, actually. I just pretended to look like I was killed, but in fact, it was all a set-up."

I just stared up at his face, not one word coming to my lips.

Axel shook his head and stood back up. "Shocking, right? And you thought I was the good guy. It's a shame that no one will find out about this and that their precious Lay will never return."

My heart raced even faster. I shook my head. "No, you don't really mean-,"

He simply nodded his head, his chakrams appearing in his hands. "I honestly feel very bad for having to do this, but what else is there to do? I mean you guys all forgot about me after I left, especially you." He pointed one of his silver chakrams at me. "I will admit that I'm going to greatly miss you, but I'll get over it like you did me."

Then, his chakrams burst into flames.

"Any last words?" Axel asked me.

I sighed and looked at my white paws. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

His loud laughter filled the forest, jolting my head up to his face. "Yeah right! You're only sorry that I found out, but don't worry if you think that disappearing will be painful. I'll make this as pain-free as I can."

Then, he threw one of his chakrams at me, hitting me on the side. I yelped and collapsed to the ground. I then shifted back into my Nobody's form, wrapping my arm around my chest. Everything started to become blurry. Axel walked over to where I was laying and he stared down at my motionless body.

"Good bye… Axel," I whispered before the darkness over took me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to write a new story because I wasn't liking the way my first story, Pure Love, was going. I hope you guys like this one more than the other. Oh and it has nothing to do with the first story, so just forget about reading that one. :P Alrighty then! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH. If I did, the Organization would all be alive and good guys. Includes OC. (Laykax, Selxixa) (Xion is different than in the game)**

Chapter 1

The sunset was beautiful, a splash of amber fading into shades of red. I sat there on the clock tower in Twilight Town eating my sea-salt ice cream, thinking, my ankle-length white hair blowing in the wind.

I heard someone laugh beside me. I quickly turned my head to see Axel leaning against the clock tower wall.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

I smiled and patted the brick floor beside me. He walked over to me and sat down. I handed him the rest of my sea-salt ice cream and he smiled as he took a bite.

"So, my question," Axel said.

"Oh, right. I'm not really thinking of anything. I'm just looking at the sunset…" I trailed off for Axel was starring at me. "What?" I asked him.

"You. You were totally lost in the sunset that you didn't notice that I kissed you on the cheek."

"You did?" I asked him, putting my hand on my face.

Axel leaned in and kissed me on my cheek. "Yep, I just did," he smiled.

I laughed and playfully punched his arm. Axel laughed too and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder and we watched the sun.

"Watch," Axel told me, pointing at the sun.

Right before it disappeared, there was a flash of black. I gasped.

"Never noticed that before, huh?" he nudged me.

"No, I haven't. Why did that happen?" I asked, very curious.

Axel thought for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think it has something to do with the Heartless. You see, Twilight Town used to have a bad Heartless problem until we came along and destroyed them. I think that's why, but I'm probably wrong."

"Huh," I said to myself.

He smiled and pulled me onto his lap. "I love you, Lay."

I looked up and my icy-blue eyes locked with his bright green eyes and I smiled. "I love you too, Axel."

Then he kissed me softly on the lips.

"That will never change, will it?" I asked Axel, smiling.

"What?" he asked confused.

"That burning feeling I get inside every time you kiss me."

He smiled widely. He then grabbed my waist and hugged me tightly. "No, that never will. I'm a pyro, remember?"

We both laughed and cuddled each other, not caring that it was now dark out. I was almost asleep when I heard the sound of a portal opening.

"Wow," I heard a familiar female voice say.

I sighed. "What do you want, Selxixa?"

Said blonde haired Nobody, with blue and green sparkly highlights, walked over beside me on my left side. Her hair came past her shoulders about an inch. She has green and blue swirled eyes. "Superior wants to see you about something, but I don't know what. He just told me to tell you that he needs to talk to you. I hate how vague he is," Sel rambled on.

"Umm, Sel?" I interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I kinda can't move." I pointed to Axel.

He was holding me on his lap still, his head resting on my chest, fast asleep.

"Oh…," she said. "I'll tell Superior you'll have to talk to him tomorrow." She then opened up a portal. "See ya soon!"

I nodded my head before she disappeared. I then rested my head back on top of Axel's and rubbed his spiky, flaming-red-haired, head. Slowly, my eyes started to close with the sound of his deep, slow breathing and the crickets chirping down below.

"Good night… Axel," I whispered before the darkness of sleep overtook me.


End file.
